


Unwind

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Out of Character, Rule 63, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Isach helps Nayel unwind before a show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: This was written to the specifications I was given the best of my ability, with the information I had on hand. Characterization and certain details are, this time, knowingly contradicting canon information on request.
> 
> Due to these issues, I would advise reading this as if it were written with a pair of original characters in mind who just so happen to share the same names as pre-established characters.
> 
> EXTRA NOTES: I'm still working on the other things, thank you everyone who's been patient with me thus far!

Nayel whined in worry and frustration, clutching at his hair as the rest of the troupe busied themselves preparing for the next performance. It would be his turn soon enough, but usually he was sure in his ability to captivate the crowd, so the fact that he was nervous bothered him more than the nerves themselves.

There seemed to be a curse on this particular stage, though. The previous two performances had garnered no applause, and one of the fiddler’s strings had snapped in her face, scoring a long line of blood across her cheek. The his troupe was somber and shaken still, murmuring to themselves.

His back and shoulders were tense even as he listened to the flute playing now. Tense enough that he nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder, even. He glared up at whoever it was so unfortunate as to bother him while he was brooding.

It was only Isach, though; a welcome sight in this mess, looking a little sheepish as he look at Nayel’s face. His fingers smoothed over the wrinkles they’d left on Nayel’s jacket, warm even through his clothes.

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying the evening.” He said, as he sat down beside Nayel and lay a basket across his lap. Even with the rough-looking fabric tied over the contents, Nayel could smell something sweet and warm underneath. Isach noticed him looking and untied the bundle, pulling aside the corners to reveal a small, fragrant pile of bread.

“Sugar rolls.” Nayel felt his mouth water, his gut gone tight, reminding him he hadn’t eaten yet this evening. These would be a light snack, but they were  _ something _ at least. He looked up at Isach, plastering a smile over his hunger. “Well, one of  _ those _ might improve my night.” He said.

Isach chuckled. “I thought you might. I got one for everyone, they’re denser than they look.” He handed Nayel one, grains of sugar clinging to his fingers as the roll passed between them. Nayel bit into it greedily and sighed as the warmth sank into his teeth. 

His mind returned to his worries when he finished his roll, though, and without hunger to distract him, they closed his throat a little tighter. He glanced between the stage and Isach meticulously pulling apart one of the rolls to pop pieces into his mouth. 

Well, there were better ways to distract himself, right?

“Isach,” He purred, leaning against Isach’s side. “Would you happen to have more of those rolls in our room?”

“No, I only brought-” Isach gulped down the bread already in his mouth when he noticed the way Nayel was looking at him. He flushed darkly. “Don’t look at me so brazenly, people will see you.”

“Let them. There’s nothing wrong with  _ looking _ .” Nayel grinned. “I do so love how much quicker on the uptake you’ve been since we made this a  _ thing _ , but you  _ still _ need to loosen up. Speaking of, so do I. We’ll make it quick; just to let off a little steam before my performance.”

Isach was still red in the face; it was honestly adorable. But Nayel picked up his hand and licked the sugar off his fingers, and he nodded along much like last time and the time before that. 

“You are  _ sinfully _ good with that mouth of yours.” Isach murmured, as they went up the stairs, away from the rest of the troupe, away from prying eyes. Just beyond the stairwell, Nayel kissed him, hot and needy, still tasting of sugar. Isach stifled a moan, and Nayel fought to drag it out of him anyway; he was the one who broke it first, though, if only so they could get to the room before he fucked Isach against a wall.

“You’re so good for me,” He murmured in Isach’s ear as he shut the door behind them. He nipped at the shell of Isach’s ear as Isach shivered, as Isach slid his hands over his sides before slipping under Nayel’s shirt. They kissed again, warmer, slower this time, drinking each other in. Isach took the lead this time, sucking on Nayel’s lower lip, and Nayel ground against him insistently, impatiently,  _ more, Isach, I need you. _

He felt Isach give way under him, pushing him off by the hips, and he whined. “What are you doing?”

“Being quick.” He answered, looking up at Nayel from on his knees. It was a good look for him, Nayel thought, before Isach started undoing his belt and all Nayel could think was  _ Oh. _

He groaned, bracing a hand against the wall and clutching at the silky locks of Isach’s hair with the other, as Isach sucked and licked and kissed his way up the side of Nayel’s cock. His knees nearly buckled when Isach took the tip into his mouth, looking up at him through thick lashes between bobs of his head.

“Ohh,  _ Isach _ ,” Objectively, the blowjob wasn’t all that good, but the thought of who it was on his knees for him, what whose lips were wrapped around his cock- and how he  _ looked _ , cheeks hollowed and lips tight to the skin, his wet, breathless noises. He curled his fingers in Isach’s hair a little tighter, tipping his head back and slowly, tentatively, rolling his hips into the slick warmth of Isach’s mouth.

He never pushed too far, listened closely to Isach’s breathing and tried not to lose himself to it whenever Isach tried to swallow. He would be content with this; he didn’t want to rush Isach by going further than that. 

Isach pulled back as Nayel shuddered, and the look of his swollen lips, the breath across his still-warm skin- Nayel was done for, cumming across Isach’s surprised, open mouth.

He breathed hard as Isach licked his lips, stood, and kissed him wetly on the cheek. He found himself grinning, loose-limbed and content, as Isach helped him re-dress.

When he sang downstairs, the patrons asked for an encore.


End file.
